A War Between Vampires and Lycans
by Bethica
Summary: This is my re-written version of this fic Its about a war between vampires and Lycans.


A War Between Vampires and Lycans  
  
Disclaimer: The movie Underworld doesn't belong to me. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: I don't care what people will say about my fanfics, I like to do what makes me happy and some rude person that wrote a rude review thinks I will change it, guess not, I won't, I like to write stories featuring my own characters, because I can write a bit more and make the story a bit longer. Also I don't care if people judge how I write my fics, even thought my grammar stinks, guess what its not my fault, I have learning disabilities, there is nothing I can do to fix it, I'm trying the best as I can and trying my best counts when I write fanfics. I don't care if your rude to me about my made-up character's names or putting my own characters in a fanfic, because I will never stop. I like to create my own characters names because I just like to and I like to make my fanfics a bit different from everyone else. Also one more thing, I'm type of person that won't give up.  
  
A/N #2: This isn't a Mary Sue fic, if it was I wouldn't be using the word "I" and also I do best with my own characters in the fic, because I know their personality, how they act, ect. And I seem to write more with my own characters.  
  
A/N #3: To pronounce my characters names is Xzeyla (X-Zeel-la), Lyros (Lie- Rose), and Syran (Sai-Ran)  
  
A/N #4: Also this is the re-written of A War Between Vampires and Lycans and there are few changes especially towards my character. AND if you write a rude review about my character, myself, or the whole fic I will delete it and ignore it like it never exist.  
  
A/N #5: Also this is based on my RPG character Xzeyla  
  
~*~  
  
One night a female Lycan, walks down the streets, holding her gun in her hands, she is out to hunt vampires. She has shoulder length brown hair with black streaks, brown eyes, Caucasian skin color, she is about 5ft.4", slim, and has a tattoo on her back. For clothes she is wearing black high heel boots, black leather pants, black t-shirt, and a black leather trench- coat.  
  
The powerful wind is blowing at her, causing her soft brown hair to fly all over the place, with her left hand she pushes her hair out of her way, so when she comes to fight she will be able to see better than having hair in her eyes. Not cool when you're a Lycan that is on the streets battling vampires. Finally the wind isn't that strong and she can smell a vampire nearby. She lets out a grin out, she looks at her disassembles the gun and checking if she has plenty of UV bullets, thankfully she does, she reassemble the gun really swiftly and quickly.  
  
A vampire with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, a bit muscular, walks down the street, on his neck he has two puncture wounds on his neck, in other words he is a just turned vampire. He sees the brown haired girl up ahead and he walks over to her a bit casual, acting a bit cool, she lifts her gun up less two seconds, pointing the gun at his head and she quickly pulls the triggers. He drops onto the pavement and his body begins to disintegrate.  
  
She continues on walking and she puts the gun back in her pant pocket. In a few hours the vampires will come out and play because she just killed one of the vampire's people. She sense that the streets will be engulf of vampires, just waiting for her, she can careless because she know the Lycans will help battle against the vampire.  
  
********** At the vampire mansion, Selene is talking to her vampire friends in the room where the vampire death dealers do their training at. She is examining a couple of new guns in what the death dealer brought in. "How many silver bullets does this gun will contain?" she asks the death dealer.  
  
"About twenty" he said firmly  
  
She looks at the gun and she grins, "Nice" she starts to aim at the gun around the targets. "Does it have any bullets inside of this weapon?"  
  
"Yup, you can give it a test on this gun, and tell me if you like it"  
  
Selene nods her head and she walks over to the target range and she aims the target with the gun that includes a red laser and she pulls the trigger and a bullet speeds out of the gun and then nearly destroying the cardboard target. "Damn" she looks at the gun and she looks at the death dealer, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"On the market, overseas, a few death dealers across the country is selling custom made guns, special design to kill those pesty Lycans"  
  
She looks at the gun and she puts it in her pocket, "I'm going to hunt the Lycans" she walks past him, "Thanks" she leaves the shooting range area. She walks out into the halls and she enters the parlor where like most of the vampires' chills on the furniture or around the lounge area. She smiles at them as she passes them by. She walks over to a group of death dealers, "Anyone care to join me to hunt slay some Lycan's tonight?"  
  
"Sure" said the three in a unison  
  
"Let's go" She walks out of the mansion and they follow her to her black car. She gets in the driver side and she waits for them to get in the car. Each of them enters the car with guns and plenty of silver ammo. She starts the car and she sped out of the mansion perimeter fence.  
  
Selene is driving about 60mph and she goes through red lights and dodges the incoming cars that are passing by her and avoiding a collision. She serves the car from light to right, avoiding a serious car accident that will may critical injure the person or even death. Selene presses the switch on the car and heavy metal is playing on the radio, the music is making them pump up and getting ready to battle the Lycans.  
  
********  
  
The female Lycan stops walking and she finds herself on a dead end, she takes out her gun out and her sense of smelling is getting her mind and smelling confused. Vampires must have caused this, probably to confuse the Lycans, when patrolling, and the vampires can avoid being shot by Lycans and they don't want to feel not UV bullets tearing their flesh and bones. She takes out another gun out, just for precaution.  
  
On an old building, six vampires look down the building and they see a stray Lycan. They are whispering to each other very silent, so she wouldn't hear them. They nod in some sort of agreement and they draw out their weapons out and the vampires leaped off the building and land onto the ground behind her silently.  
  
The teenager Lycan can hear someone walking behind her, she can tell because the pebbles on the ground is making this crunching sound and the sound is distinct that it like stands out the most in the area where she is at. She slowly puts her hand onto her gun, because it's most likely that she is outnumbered and she can hear their presence and as closer they get to her, she can smell them and automatically tell that they are vampires. She slowly moves her left hand towards her gun and she is ready to take it out of her pocket.  
  
Quickly, one of the male vampires that is holding a double bladed dagger in his hand, sharply points it at her neck and the top of the sharp knife pricks her flesh on the back of her neck, few drops of blood drips down her neck "Don't even think about it" he said coldly to her.  
  
She slowly moves her head to the side and she quickly catches a glimpse of more vampires than the alpha male vampire. Since it's so quiet out she can hear the other vampires' guns making this "clicking" sound, preparing the gun, before they can pull the trigger. 'Its life or death' as she thought to herself, the other male vampires are separating from each other and still surrounding her with their guns still aiming at her skull and the male vampire that is holding the dagger is stilling pointing the knife at the back of her skull. The leader shows his white fangs and he lets out low growl out. "You murdered one of my newly recruits"  
"Am I suppose to feel bad?" The other vampire pressed the guns onto her head, she rolls her eyes and she back kicks the knife out of his hands, causing him to drop the knife and she leaps into the air and she spins kick the vampires in the hands. She lands onto the ground, seven feet away from them.  
  
The vampires are now made and they all grasped for their guns for the gun and she starts to run off and they hurried grab for their guns and they start to fire at her, she dodges the incoming bullets, except for one bullet, a stray bullet hits her in left shoulder and the powerful impact throws her onto the ground. She lands onto her stomach, "oooo" in a painful moan, with her right hand she rips the bullet out of her gunshot wound, luckily it wasn't a silver bullet, "Now I'm mad" she rapidly transfer into a werewolf and she gets onto her four paws and she turns around, growling fiercely at them, claws shoots out of her paws and she leaps into the air and with her sharp nails she sliced the vampire's head off, the head lands onto the ground and made a loud thud on the ground, the decease vampire is slowly turning into ashes, finally there is no more left of the decapitated vampire.  
  
She leaps in the air and the leader vampire swung his leg at her, hitting her in the ribs, really hard. Her lifeless body slams hard onto the wall. She is laying on her right side, breathing heavily. The vampire walks over to her and he kicks her in the face and the stomach a few times, her whole body is covered in blood. The Lycan opens her eyes and she lets out a loud growl, alerting the other Lycans nearby, its a special kind of alert that a Lycan will make either they are dying or in critical condition. "Shut up!" He gives her a hard blow in the face and she rolls away from him, after he delivers a punch in the face. Tears streams down her face and she is gradually changing back into human form. She lies on the ground helplessly.  
  
The other vampire walks over to the leader and hand him a gun, the vampire smiled at his buddy, he grabs the gun and he checks the cartridge of the gun and notice there are silver bullets, "nice" he reequips the cartridge back into the gun and he aims the gun at her head. "Looks like your buddies won't able to save you" he is about to pull the trigger.  
  
Out of nowhere werewolves jumps off of buildings, sewers, and some bursted through windows, they are growling at the two vampires. The growl is getting louder and louder. They are ready to strike any minute. Six werewolves surrounds the two vampires, growling, as they growl, they are drooling wildly, that shows how vicious they are.  
  
"Let's get rid of them," yelled the vampire leader to his follower, the other vampire nods and he takes the gun out and he start to fire at the Lycans. They quickly dodge the incoming bullets and one of the Lycan pounces on the vampire and begins to maul him. The werewolf bites down hard on his neck and rips the head off the neck and threw the head to the ground.  
  
Up the street, near the fighting between the two species, one of Selene's men hears a faint sound of gunfire. He lowers the volume down in the vehicle and they can hear growling, gunfire, pretty loudly, "That's our stop" shouted Selene. She gets out of her car and she draws out her gun and her new gun that the dealer gave her. She and her men start to head over to the scene.  
  
The injured Lycan watches a few of her people dropping dead to the ground. She lifts her head up and she sees a chick in tight leather clothes, accompanied by three other vampires, the death dealers. "Uh-oh"  
  
Selene spots her; the vampire death dealer can smell Lycan on her. She began to fire at the teen and she dodges out of the way and she changes back into Lycan form, darting away from the incoming bullets that are silver and deadly to the werewolves. She spring into the air to get away from the scenery. Down below the female death dealer hand signals to one of her vampire warriors to get the Lycan, he nods his head in agreement and he leaps into the air. A Lycan jumps into the air as and head butt the vamp in the gut. The vampire lands hard onto the ground and the Lycan falls onto the vampire, biting him, and ripping through its flesh with its sharp claws. Selene shoots the Lycan in the head and it falls dead onto the ground.  
  
************  
  
The injured Lycan, still in werewolf form is running around all over the city, she has no clue where she is going, she passes a few pedestrians and each of them, either said, "whoa", "ahhh", and "what the". She runs over to a street and she looks up and she sees two high beams on a van. The paramedic driver pressed down on the breaks and served out of the way. He gets out of his car and he sees a dog of some sort walking very slowly. "What the h3ll is that thing?" he rubs his eyes and looks at the 'dog' again, but this time it is a teenage girl, crawling on the ground, and she collapses onto the ground. He hears firing of the guns in the distance, not far where they are at. He races over to the back of the ambulance and he pulls out a warm brown blanket and he runs back over to her. He kneels down, covering her body with the blanket. "Hello?" She is out cold. He grabs her wrist and he checks her pulse, there is a pulse still, but weak. The man lifts his head up and the sounds are getting louder and louder. He put his hands around her and picks her up. He heads back to his ambulance and put her in the stretcher and straps her down, because he has no clue what she is. He leaves the back of the van and slams and locks the door shut. He runs back over to the driver side and sped off. 


End file.
